Black Tulips Red
by TRUsong
Summary: One-shot. Ever is depressed for so many reasons. When Damen comes, will he finally be able to make her happy again? I promise story is BETTER than summary. Trust me. READ AND REVIEW!


**Black Tulips Red**

I couldn't believe it.

First, I ran into the volleyball net-I mean seriously who puts it that low?!-and of course Stacia just happens to be there and laugh at me. With a huge lump on my head, I managed to stumble my way into art class. We got back our imitations of Picasso's paintings back. Right on the top left of the piece, mocking me, was a big, fat D-. Spectacular.

I was recalling my past day, driving in my car, black hoodie and sunglasses on. I just dropped off Miles off to his drama club. My car came to a stop at the red light and watched a couple of teenagers my age pass by. They were exactly how they should be; reckless and happy. I sighed and refused to let the memories of my family's death overcome me. The green light flicked on, just as the last guy made it onto the sidewalk. Ten minutes later, I reached Sabine's house and parked my car beside hers.

I got out of the car and closed the door. I slung my backpack over a shoulder and popped my earphones into my ears. I was toying on which song to play when my foot hit the curb of the house's path. I cursed as I jerked forward and the I-pod flew out of my hand. Just before the front door, I managed to snag it with the tips of my fingers. I wiped the screen and gave a sigh of relief. I was about to pull the door when Sabine pushed open and face-planted me.

The I-Pod flew out of my hand yet once again and smashed into the ground. Shit.

"Oh, sorry, Ever!" Sabine exclaimed. "I gotta fetch something at the store for a while. You think you'll be god for a few?"

"Sure, whatever." I replied flatly.

Sabine gave me one last glance before she disappeared around the corner. I knew she was trying to be the ideal guardian, but some days I just want to be alone. I mean I'm already considered as a freak in school. The way I dress, the way I act is apparently not up to standards. I grumbled something about hating my life and stepped inside my 'house'. I grabbed a quick snack and headed to my room upstairs. I walked in and dropped my backpack beside the door. I didn't feel like doing my homework today.

Ooh, I'm such a rebel.

I pulled the pieces of my I-pod from my pocket and laid them on the table. Honestly, my life could not get any more depressing. My family was framed in glass and smiling back at me. The picture stood beside an empty vase. It was like my life, hallow and missing its purpose for living. My family is dead, and I have no idea why I was taken either. I bit my cheek and turned back to my bed. The sky dimmed to purple, and I lay on my bed. My face buried in my pillow as helpless tears exploded from me. Hours passed and my mind finally drifted off to dreams. I pulled the covers over me, wanting them to swallow me forever and ever.

***

A ringing tone startled me awake and I looked at my clock. It was ten. Sabine should be home by now. I picked up the phone and walked over to the window.

"Hello?" I croaked. Sabine's car wasn't in the driveway. It's been past three hours since she left.

"Ever Bloom?" The unknown caller responded.

"Yeah, speaking, who is this?" I asked curiously.

"It's officer Jester, I'm calling to inform you about your guardian Sabine," he started.

My heat started to speed, "Yeah, what about her?" I gripped the telephone cord, my breath getting ragged at the silence.

"Ma'am she's been in an accident." He finally exhaled.

***

"Wh-what?" I stammered.

"A careless driver rammed into the side of her door. When we got there, she was unconscious and we sent her to St. John's hospital."

I slammed the phone down and ran to my closet. I grabbed a sweater and rushed out of the room, sliding down the stairs and grabbing my keys on the way. I yanked the door open and shut it close. I didn't bother locking it.

_Sabine. Sabine. Sabine._

Her name played like a broken record in my mind. She was the _only _family I had left. I wasn't about to let her go yet. Tears streamed down my face as I zoomed down the highways reaching the lot of the hospital. I stepped through the emergency doors and looked around.

Everywhere, there was chaos going on. Nurses were attending other patients who had come in for emergencies. Phones were buzzing and Doctors were running, papers stuffed in their arms.

I swallowed and stumbled towards one of the free receptionists. She jot down some notes before turning her head to look at me.

"My aunt just came in from a-a ca-car ac-accident?" I said through gasps of air. "Do yo-you know wh-where she is?"

"She's in the OR room right now, you'll have to wait Doctor's orders on when you can see her." She said soothingly. "Stay in the Waiting Room for now."

She pointed to an open room filled with many people like me. Waiting for the same answer to the question we all had. _Will they be okay?_

Minutes passed and the family members left to put kids to bed or because they were told to get some rest. I was one of the few who refused to leave. A couple was left with me and they were talking in hushed whispers. I sat there patiently, not thinking of the worst case scenarios.

Hours later, a Doctor came in holding a clipboard and scanning the empty room. His eyes stopped on me, "Ever Bloom?" He asked.

I stood up and walked over to him. "Is Sabine okay?" I asked frantically.

"Come with me," he said gently. I noticed he didn't answer my question directly. The Doctor turned around and I followed him. We walked through silent hallways with doors closed and nurses rolling trolleys of medicine along.

The Doctor stopped at Room 309 and turned the knob gently. He allowed me to step inside and gestured for me to be quiet. I grimaced as I saw more nurses and doctors checking her stats and putting needles in wires connected to her arms.

Sabine's head was wrapped with gauze and I walked slowly to her. Doctors parted and let me have a moment with her. I held her hand and flinched at how cold it was. Her face was pale and chalky. I let go of her hand and turned back to the Doctor.

He pushed his glasses up and flipped pages on his clipboard. He walked over to me and laid a hand on my shoulder. "Ever, Sabine was in critical condition when they brought her here. She's lost a lot of blood so we had to make a few blood transfusions. The impact of the car made her head jerk in an unusual way and slammed her head on the window. Her brain reacted harshly and..." he trailed off, probably seeing the horror on my face.

"It's okay," I said taking a shaky breath. "Go on I-just go on..."

"Ever, your aunt, she's in a coma." He whispered. "We don't know when she'll wake up, I am sincerely sorry."

Tears fell down my cheeks as the Doctor hugged me. I turned away and looked at Sabine. No. No, this can't be happening...

I heard the soft pads of their footsteps fade away. Soon all I could here was Sabine's soft breathing and the IV. I pulled up a chair and sat beside her bed. I held her hand once again and prayed to my family to help her get better. She was the only one left.

My head started to droop and I laid it against the edge of her bed. This time, no dreams came.

--------------------------

Light streamed through the window and m eyes flickered open. Memories of what happened last night rushed back into my head and I jerked awake. Sabine lay still, eyes closed and breathing deeply. I sighed and looked at the clock. It was past one in the afternoon. Four hours of school has gone by. I'm sure the Doctor told them.

I stretched my arms and stood up. Pins and needles were in my foot and I shook to make it go away. Hours passed, nurses and doctors came every once in a while to check Sabine. They offered me food but I passed. I didn't have that much of an appetite. I spent my day looking out the window and hoping that Sabine would maybe wake up. I spent the next days doing the same thing when the Doctor finally came and told me I had to go back home.

I drove cautiously to the house and opened the door. I was a bit surprised to find it unlocked but then remembered I left it like that. I welcomed the smell of 'home' and went upstairs to freshen up.

After a hot shower, I dressed in a black robe and let my wet hair dry. I strode over to my bed and decided, oh what the hell, to do my _homework. _I opened up the history textbook and tried to get questions done but couldn't. I stared at my family's picture and slammed the textbook close. I threw it at the picture and it hit the wall.

My eyes widened as I looked at my empty vase. Only that it wasn't empty.

Leaning against the centre of the vase was a black tulip. I stood up and walked over to my table. I picked up the tulip and held the beautiful flower between my fingers. Its petals were soft and black. Where'd this come from?

The flower mesmerized me, its dark beauty captivating my mind. I've never seen a flower so elegant. I placed the tulip back in the vase gently and walked over to my bed. I decided not to think much about it, but never let the tulip leave my mind. The sky yet once again turned black, the moon lighting up the sky. Stars glittered one by one, signalling messages with the fireflies below.

I crawled into my bed and held my pillow in my arms. I felt so lonely. Nobody was here. Was I supposed to be abandoned by everyone?

I checked my phone to see loads of messages from Haven and Miles. I didn't have the strength to go through any of them. I placed it on my bedside table and looked up at my bare ceiling. My eyes started to droop. Tomorrow, I would have to go back to school. How was I supposed to block everyone's auras and noise? I sighed and gave up trying to think of a solution. Sleep took over me filling my mind of beautiful black tulips.

----------------------

I parked my car beside a shiny, black BMW that I've never seen before. I guess Stacia finally got her father to crack up and give her yet _another _car. I was late again, but this time I had a _real _valid excuse. Although I wouldn't call it an excuse, but a reason. I walk into Mr. Robin's class and head to my usual spot. Stacia tries to trip me with tip of her leg, but I somehow managed to step over and kick her foot with mine. She let out a low shriek.

"Freak, these are _Prada," _she hissed back at me.

_She's such a freak. _

_What a loser._

_How could someone so weird manage to exist in a world like this._

I let the thoughts flood through my mind, not paying attention to any one of them.

It was gonna be one of _those _days then.

I gave a shrug without looking at her and sat in my desk. Without my I-pod, I would actually have to listen through the lesson and to everyone's thoughts. I pulled my hoodie up and sunglasses on. My mood changed from grumpy to now grouchy and depressed.

The desk beside me that was always empty was now filled with a new guy I didn't now. I could tell in my peripheral vision that he was very handsome. He had dark wavy hair that matched the colour of his eyes. His lips were curved to perfection, complimenting the beautiful planes of his face.

My heart fluttered like it never did before. I focused my attention to Mr. Robins and what he was talking about. It was later that I realized that the new guy had no aura. None at all. When the bell rang I stood up and wanted to just get out of school.

The new guy blocked my way and held out his hand. I looked up at him and stood there like a complete moron. God, he was gorgeous.

"Damon, Damon Auguste," he said. I took hold of his hand and nearly pulled away. I couldn't believe it. Everything was so _quiet. _Nothing went through my head. No thoughts, no auras, nothing.

"I'm Ever." I replied expressionless.

I let go of his hand and walked out of the room. That's just going beyond even weirdness. I knew something was _different _from me, but still, _what _was t_hat? _I shook my head and decided to eat lunch outside. I sat under a tree and laid my head against the tree. It had beautiful pink blossoms that swayed when a breeze came. Pink petals floated one by one creating a peaceful scene. I closed my eyes and let the sun's rays warm my face.

A shadow appeared and I opened my eyes.

"Miles, get out of my way, I'm trying..." I trailed off realizing that it wasn't Miles but Damen.

His soulful eyes loomed over me and gestured if he could sit down. I shrugged and made room for him.

"Uhm, I just have a question about history. Do you remember what page the questions were on?" He asked in his silky voice.

I caught myself staring at him and cleared my throat, "Er, no sorry, I really wasn't paying attention." I looked away from him and bit my lip.

He shrugged and left after a moment of hesitation. I watched him leave and sighed. I felt too sad to do anything. I just wanted to go home. I stood up and turned back to pick up my untouched lunch. A single black petal floated in front of me. I froze and decided to let that go too.

The week passed and I visited Sabine regularly after school. Nothing had changed, she was still in a coma. I cried myself to sleep and woke myself up with the motivation of hoping that this was the day that she would wake up. School wasn't any different. I trudged my through classes, not caring that I was now labelled as the _depressed freak _and not just _freak _anymore.

Damen was a whole different story though. He would offer to carry my books even though I declined every time. Stacia would flirt with him and he would be nice enough and laugh back at her stupid jokes. I didn't care what she did with him. Even though my heart would twinge for a reason I didn't know every time I saw them together.

Damen would greet me every morning and was the only one who called me Ever. I appreciated that and started to give a liking in him. My life started to shed a tiny bit of life in its pool of darkness.

The next week, we were back in Mr. Robin's class. I had checked on Sabine the night before, only to find that she was still under the coma. Black was now my like forte. Black clothes. Black. Black...

It was such a dark shade, but it suits me. I was sad yet filled with a beauty of my own that no one could ever understand. Not until the day that Damen was partnered with me for a history project.

"Do I _have _to be put with_ him_?" I whined. "Can't I have _anyone _else?"

"I'm sorry, Ever. Partners and partners. You can't just trade, cause then I'd have to change _everyone _else." Mr. Robins lectured.

I grumbled and went back to my seat. Damen looked at me with a hint of sad eyes and I sighed. He shouldn't have to feel bad because of me. I rolled my eyes and forced a smile for him.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean that," I strained through my teeth. Honestly, I didn't know why I even objected to him being my partner. Wasn't this a good thing? He was a cute guy, smart and understanding. But still, I couldn't bring myself to say that I _liked _him in that way.

"Your place or mine?" He asked curiously.

I was about to say _'Both, you go to yours and I go to mine' _when I bit my tongue from saying that comeback and instead replied with, "Mine. Stop by at like 7 or something."

He nodded and turned back to Mr. Robins. I suddenly was overwhelmed with a feeling of happiness and joy. Damen was going to my house!

Damen was going to my house.

Geez, those words went both ways. I really did want him to come because maybe I did _like _him in that way. And Damen was _going _to my house? Why, I didn't want him in my house, it was like the only place where no one could bother me.

That night, I was up in my room and set everything up for the assignment. I heard the revving of an engine stop and looked out the window. My heart leaped as I recognized the familiar car. The black BMW's door opened and out stepped a dark knight.

He had a black leather jacket on with black jeans and matching black boots. His face had an unnatural glow, adding to his beauty. I ran down the stairs and waited by the door. The doorbell rang and I waited a few seconds just to add the effect that I was doing _something _and couldn't get to the door right away.

I checked myself once more (geez, I was becoming like Stacia now) and turned the knob. A smiling Damen greeted me and I allowed him to step inside.

I led him into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Are you hungry?" I asked him politely.

"No, I already ate," He replied taking a bottle of red liquid from his pocket and took a few swigs.

"Is that wine?" I asked suddenly. He started to laugh and choked on the liquid.

He coughed and put the lid back on with a smile, "No, it's just a certain type of drink that I really like."

I smiled and he caught my eyes with his. I could feel myself blush and we both looked away at the same time. I didn't feel my heart had accelerated at all. I told him to follow me to my room.

Now usually, I _know _you're not supposed to let guys like go in your room at first, but come on, Damen's such a gentlemen. I don't think he would try anything stupid.

He looked around and stopped at the picture of my family. His eyes went gray for a second then turned back to me. "I'm sorry about your family, and now Sabine..."

I held back the tears that threatened to fall and smiled. "It's okay, maybe they were needed for a reason or something..."

A comfortable silence fell between us and I decided to avert my gaze to the black tulip. He followed it and looked at the flower.

"Isn't that strange?" I asked him.

"What? The black tulip? Not really, I guess. It looks dark and beautiful. Just like..." He trailed off and I knew at the moment what he was going to say.

I refused to look into his eyes, afraid that I might start blushing like crazy again. With the corner of my eye I saw him touch the tulip. He covered the flower's view with his body and I finally had the guts to look at him.

"So, do you want to get started?" He asked playfully.

"Not, really. But yeah, sure let's do this."

Hours passed and I swear, I hadn't had much fun like this since...with my family.

Damen told me jokes that would make me laugh and cry at the same time. This wasn't like the cheesy flirting that Stacia did with him though. Even though we got down like four sentences down, I would have killed anything to make him stay longer when he said he needed to go. I sighed and smiled.

"Okay," I finally said after a few fits of giggles.

Damen gazed into my eyes and my heart started to race. He was so gorgeous. My eyes stayed locked on his as he leaned down, our faces so close to each other. I tilted my head and felt his cool lips touch mine. My arms wrapped around his neck and his hands pulled me closer. He broke the kiss too soon and I gave him a pouty face. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Good night, Ever," He whispered before walking out of my room and closing the door.

"Night," I managed to squeak out.

Moments later I felt my mouth hang open. As I heard his car speed off down the street, I let my breathing slow down before jumping up and doing a happy dance.

I kissed Damen! The most gorgeous guy on earth! I fell back on my bed and realized how happy I felt in months. My Saviour. I sighed and closed my eyes. A smile crept along my face and I threw my fist in the air acting a triumphant punch.

A few minutes later, I gathered up the papers on the floor. I put them on the desk and was about to turn away when I noticed the flower in the vase. The black tulip was gone.

In its place was a single, red tulip.

* * *

**How'd you like that? Please REVIEW!!!! Check my other stories as well...! Hope you keep reading more of my stories!!!!! PS I THANK SILLY SOUL FOR PART OF THE PLOT!!!! SEE ALLI I MENTIONED U !! :p**

**-TRUsong**


End file.
